Mining systems generally include many large-scale systems and subsystems used to classify and process various sediment types, thereby extracting heavy or previous metals from sediment. Mined raw materials include rock, dirt, sand, and alluvial. Such mining systems process the mined raw materials to isolate the valuable substances from low value substances in the matrix using physical and/or chemical separation methodologies. It is with respect to this general environment that the embodiments of the present application are directed.